yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 180
The "Unrivaled" Seal. * Dartz has just Engaged a new Field Spell Card: "Orichalcos Tritos". * Its Effect soon is revealed: all Trap Cards and Spell Cards which Target his own Monsters are Negated. Yami realizes that it can indeed be named the "Unrivaled" Seal. * Soon enough, Yami is obliged to Tribute his Monster to save Kaiba from a fatal blow. Dartz then orders the Mirror Knight Tokens to Attack all at once: since they are within the 3rd "Seal of Orichalcos", they cannot rebel anymore. * They do comply, but Mirror Knight Pegasus manages to convey a message to Yami. : Mirror Knight Pegasus: "Yugi - boy! Can you hear the voice of ''me?" : 'Yami:' "''Pegasus...!" : Mirror Knight Pegasus: "You must now use the "Nameless Card" I gave to ''you!" : 'Yami:' "... "Nameless Card"... You mean the Card we found back then...?" : 'Mirror Knight Pegasus:' "''That Card itself hides the power to dissolve the seal of the "Legendary Dragons"...!" : Dartz: "Mirror Knight Pegasus!" * "Mirror Knight Pegasus" complies and then backs off. Yami is left wondering what did Pegasus mean by "dissolving the seal of the 'Legendary Dragons' while he ponders that he included the Card in question within his Deck. Kaiba's resolve. * Kaiba, decided not to go down in such a place and remembering the announcement he made to Alister, Summons "The Fang of Critias" and combines it with Yami's unused "Mirror Force". It becomes "Mirror Force Dragon". Thanks to its Effect, it absorbs the Attack he'd just shot at "Mirror Knight Pegasus" and it can redirect it to all of Dartz's Monsters, surprising him. * Kaiba admits that they, Mokuba and he experienced the 'Dark' of the heart which Dartz speaks about. They've overtaken it and come this far. They have the Light which helps build the future. He then points at the Mirror Knight Tokens and claims that, if they're True Duelist, they won't regret vanishing here. * Indeed, a shower of rainbow-colored thin energy beams bombards Dartz's Field. Yami, horrified, calls out to Yugi, who reassures him that this is alright. Pegasus looks at Kaiba and thanks him. "Orichalcos Kyutora" Negates all Battle Damage before it is Destroyed. * However, "Kyutora" starts to shine in a weird manner. Dartz commands for it to display its true form. "Kyutora" blows up and a gigantic Dogu-like Monster emerges on its place! "A Monster born from your hatred" * This new Monster is revealed to be the true "evolved form" of "Kyutora": "Orichalcos Shunoros"! * Its ATK is determined by the sum of Battle Damage which was Negated by "Kyutora" and the +500 boost of "Orichalcos Tritos". Therefore its ATK is... 20,000! (NOTES: read the NOTES section .) * Dartz claims that "Shunoros" is a "Monster born from your hatred" and that the ones who have made it grown to this size are Yami & Kaiba. * If this wasn't enough, the arms of "Shunoros" detach and move forward to form 2 new Monsters: "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros"! * Both of them are unable to be Destroyed unless "Shunoros" were to be Destroyed first. However, since "Shunoros" is on the back row, normal Attacks won't reach it. Both arms are, respectively, its "Ultimate Sword" and its "Ultimate Shield". Kaiba's Defeat. * Dartz has one more ugly ace under his sleeves: a Trap Card which Negates a Monster's Special Effects. * By using it, "Shunoros" slices up "Mirror Force Dragon" and Kaiba is defeated but not before he uses a Trap of his own to transfer his Monster's ATK to Yami's LP. * Kaiba's soul is seized and storms begin appearing all over the world. Dartz makes a strange 'eye' show up and it uses some kind of power to knock out Yami's friends. The End of All Things. * Once alone, Dartz tells Yami: he's the reason why he's chosen to destroy the world. All of the reasons lay on the fact that Yami has revived after 3,000 years. * Yami defends himself: he's lost his memories. Dartz merely uses his magic to show Yami a vision of Ancient Egypt: Yami, as the "Nameless Pharaoh", is inside of a royal palace and facing a strange serpent-like creature. He Summons "Giant God Soldier of Obelisk" and defeats it. * Dartz narrates: back then, the seal of the Duel Monsters' world was dissolved and people were once again stained by the 'Dark' in their hearts. * Another nighttime vision shows the same creature (which seems to have changed) and an unidentified rider fleeing from the palace soon to be followed by the Pharaoh, riding a horse, and "Slifer the Sky Dragon". * Dartz happened to be there, wearing a black tunic and hood. He glanced at the Pharaoh as he rode away. The vision switches to display a trail of destruction left behind. He explains that the ones wielding the 'Dark' fought and destroyed each other. * Another vision switches to present - day time: Yugi is seen completing the Millennium Puzzle for the first time and Yami's soul was revived. * Dartz then questions Yami why he had to be resurrected after such a long time. He tells him that there's just one answer: Yami himself, as a repulsing King, will end humanity's history! Humanity's history shall conclude once Yami is sacrificed to the Oreichalcos God, he adds. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba vs. Dartz Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 21: Dartz *Dartz has just Activated "Orichalcos Tritos": It gains all the Effects of "The Seal of Orichalcos" and "Orichalcos Deuteros", plus a few Effects of its own. *Thanks to "Orichalcos Deuteros's" Effect of "Orichalcos Tritos", during each Turn Dartz gains 500 LP for each Monster he Controls. With 6 Monsters, he gains +3000 LP (Dartz: 15500 > 18500 Life Points). *Activates "Orichalcos Malevolence's" Effect, forcibly Switching "Different Dimension Dragon" to Attack Position. *Uses "Orichalcos Malevolence" to Attack "Different Dimension Dragon". *Seto Activates "Shrink" to halve "Orichalcos Malevolence's" ATK but Dartz Activates "Orichalcos Tritos's" Effect: It Negates Seto's "Shrink" Spell Card. *Yami Activates "Ambush Shield": He Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" to transfer its DEF to "Different Dimension Dragon's" ATK ("Different Dimension Dragon": 1400 > 4000 ATK / 1500 DEF). *Dartz's "Orichalcos Malevolence" is Destroyed but thanks to "Orichalcos Kyutora's" Effect, Dartz receives no Battle Damage. *Dartz uses his 4 "Mirror Knight Tokens" to attack Yami directly. (Yami: 3500 > 3000 > 2500 > 2000 > 1500 Life Points). *Sets a Card. Turn 22: Kaiba *4 Turns have passed since "Card of Demise's" Activation: In 1 more turn, Seto must Discard his entire Hand. *Activates "The Fang of Critias'" Effect, Fusing it with Yami's Trap Card "Mirror Force" to form "Mirror Force Dragon" (2800 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Mirror Force Dragon" to Attack "Mirror Knight Pegasus". *Thanks to its Effect, "Mirror Knight Pegasus" gains ATK equal to the Monster it's Battling ("Mirror Knight Pegasus": 500 > 2800 ATK / 0 DEF). *"Mirror Knight Pegasus's" second Effect allows it to Destroy his Mirror Shield to prevent his own destruction. *"Mirror Force Dragon's" Effect activates: All Battle Damage to it is Negated and all of Dartz's Monsters are Destroyed. *Upon its Destruction, "Orichalcos Kyutora's" final Effect Activates: It allows Dartz to Special Summon "Orichalcos Shunoros" in Attack Position (? ATK / 0 DEF), "Orichalcos Dexia" in Attack Position (0 > 500 ATK / 0 DEF) and "Orichalcos Aristeros" in Defense Position. (NOTE: In the anime, "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros" are shown to be Orichalcos Shunoros's right and left arms respectively, detaching from Orichalcos Shunoros's body). *"Orichalcos Shunoros's" ATK is equal to the total amount of Damage Negated by "Orichalcos Kyutora" ("Orichalcos Shunoros": ? > 19500 → 20000 ATK / 0 DEF). (NOTE #1: To see how this result is achieved, see Damage Prevention Table in the NOTES section below) (NOTE #2: In the English Dub, how its ATK is calculated is never explained) (NOTE #3: In the real game, "Orichalcos Shunoros" has different ATK and different Effects). *Dartz places "Orichalcos Shunoros" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone (back row) and "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros" in his Monster Card Zone (front row). This means that as long as "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros" exist on the field, "Orichalcos Shunoros" cannot be Attacked. *Dartz Activates "Martyr Curse": Seto's "Mirror Force Dragon's" Effects are Negated and it is forced to Battle "Orichalcos Shunoros". "Mirror Force Dragon" is Destroyed (Seto: 600 > 0 Life Points). Seto loses. *"Orichalcos Shunoros's" third Effect Activates: Its power drops by the ATK of the Monster it just battled i.e. 2800 ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 20000 > 17200 ATK / 0 DEF) (NOTE: In the English Dub, this effect is never fully explained). *Before his soul is taken away, Seto Activates "Wish of Final Effort": "Mirror Force Dragon's" ATK points are added to Yami's LP (Yami: 1500 > 4300 Life Points). Duel continues next episode. Featured Cards =Notes= *During episodes 177 to 180, "Orichalcos Kyutora" accumulates a significant amount of Battle Damage before it is eventually Destroyed. Its Destruction results into the Special Summon of "Orichalcos Shunoros", whose ATK is equal to all the Damage prevented by "Orichalcos Kyutora". The table below outlines how the total of 19500 is achieved.